


Let your past go

by farbsturz



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, damian finally tells jon about his past, this oneshot happens after issue 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbsturz/pseuds/farbsturz
Summary: Minute after minute passed, the fake peace only cutting him more and more. The summer breeze felt cold on his neck and the children’s laughter seemed to humiliate him. Damian wasn’t the most patient person but for the first time in his life he found himself scared to confront a fight.Because this time he couldn’t win.





	Let your past go

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by issue 13 of Super Sons and Jon not knowing everything about Damian's past.

_ And if I were to fall, would you push past the daggers and truths to catch me? And If I were to remove the mask, would you push past the horror and scars to smile at me? _

 

* * *

 

They were sitting on top of a hill, legs outstretched and arms holding their weight as children were screaming and laughing in the distance, playing together and enjoying themselves. Neither of the boys had said anything since they had arrived and Damian wondered what went through his partner’s head. After they had managed to protect Lois, his mother Talia had left them alone once again but it didn’t feel like a victory. No, even though neither of them had gotten hurt Damian could still feel the open wounds in their friendship. The scattered trust, the silent questions which answers might ruin more than they could fix. In a form to defend himself Damian pulled his legs closer, ready to lose what they had built up over the past weeks and months. 

 

Minute after minute passed, the fake peace only cutting him more and more. The summer breeze felt cold on his neck and the children’s laughter seemed to humiliate him. Damian wasn’t the most patient person but for the first time in his life he found himself scared to confront a fight. 

 

Because this time he couldn’t win. 

 

Straightening his back, the young vigilante finally opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his partner. 

 

“Tell me. Everything. Please.”

 

Jon’s voice was dangerously indifferent and Damian closed his mouth again, simply nodding. He sat up straight and began to tear out the grass as the story of his life was spilled. Growing outside of his mother’s womb until he was ready, killing animals and men alike, the many lectures he had to endure for his mother’s sake. And the fights. The fights on his birthdays simply for the name of the man he was supposed to surpass one day. The cruelty against his cousin, the drowned professors. And the year of blood.

 

Damian still remembered the day he had finally met his father. The way his heart had beaten so fast, the way he had forced his hands to hold steadily the sword.  _ I imagined you taller.  _ Gosh, he had been such a brat. 

 

The boy’s voice hesitated for a single moment before he continued to talk about the attempts on Drake’s life, the teaming up with Grayson and the psychos they had fought together. And yet a fond smile lingered on his lips. Damian talked about his father returning, the introduction of Titus and the fight against Nobody. The Robin fights, Batcow,  the joker kidnapping him… 

 

… and then he stopped. 

 

With a heavy breath Damian averted his gaze from the kids playing and hesitantly touched his chest. The scar had disappeared with his revival but the phantom pain remained, lingering in his nightmares just waiting to catch him off guard. 

 

Alfred the cat. Leviathan. The heretic. 

 

Pain. 

 

His father’s voice. 

 

Nothing. 

  
  
  
  


His father’s voice. 

 

Warmth. 

 

Damian was talking with a voice that didn’t sound like his. It was colder than normally and it felt as if he was simply listing his breakfast. He was a soldier after all, a soldier who had died to protect what his father considered most important. The boy should feel proud and yet all he could recall was the fear of it not being real. The fear of a cruel afterlife that waited to pull him away when he felt the happiest. When he finally felt alive. 

 

With calmness in his tone Damian watched as the sun began to slowly set and the kids making their way home to be greeted by happy parents. He unclenched his fists and let go of the torn out grass, simply speaking even as his mouth went dry. 

 

His father’s amnesia and the year of redemption, the Robin war… 

 

...and for the final time he stopped. 

 

Damian didn’t know what to do with himself. Jon hadn’t spoken up once, had barely moved at all and now was torturing him with silence. He had expected disgust, yelling or an attempt at a horrible joke. But the quietness was more punishment than he could have expected. 

 

Once again a minute after another passed and when Damian was playing around with the idea of leaving, he finally heard something from the person next to him. 

 

But it wasn’t a yell. It wasn’t a huff. And it wasn’t a scared gasp.

 

No, instead Jon was sobbing.

 

Wide green finally moved to his partner and Damian had to witness in shock as his partner took off his glasses to wipe away the many tears, his nose running as his body shook with each sob. 

 

“Why are you crying?” the young vigilante found himself asking, panic arising as he didn’t know the cause of the pain. Had an insect bitten him? Had his leg fallen asleep?

 

“B-Because you are not!”

 

_ What? _

 

The boy’s breath hitched and he simply stared as Jon continued to cry, not understanding the reply he had gotten. 

 

“How… how can you… just talk so casually…about something so tragic? No… No one deserves such a life!”

 

Damian’s shoulders remained tense and he looked down at his hands, not knowing what he should do. 

 

“I don’t know… I’m alive and capable of continuing to fight. No gain in thinking about past events… Besides, I can only save others because of the life I lived... ”

 

Not a moment later Damian found himself in the embrace of strong and warm arms, a head buried in his neck as snot and tears began to soak the shirt. His first impulse was to push Jonathan away but his raised arms stayed in the air as he let his friend deal with those emotions. 

 

“You are not a soldier... You are my friend...”

 

“So you are crying for me?” Damian whispered, his arms finally returning the embrace as the other simply nodded. A weird warmth began to spread within the boy and even though tears were beginning to swell up in green eyes, the vigilante still found himself smiling. 

 

“Thank you, Jon.”

 

And as the sun continued to set, Damian knew that he had long since started a new day and chance. After all with the sobbing mess in his arms, there was no way he would ever fear the darkness again. 

 


End file.
